The Chosen One
by LesMustaches
Summary: Seddie story. See what happens when someone confesses her/his feelings. its a really good story, please read it and give it a chance.


"The chosen one"

A/N: this is my first story, I hope you guys like it! Please review I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly.

It had been about an hour since we've finished doing the show. It was really fun, Freddie brought the green screen so we had really cool special effects tonight but there was only one thing that was distracting me from doing Icarly like I always do it...Freddie. I've been feeling something stronger than just friendship for Freddie for a long time now but the last two weeks I've been thinking a lot about him; I haven't been sleeping well, he has been in all my thoughts and even in my dreams. The good thing is that sometimes I feel like he's trying to flirt with me although I think its all part of my imagination because he's in love with Carly. All this thoughts were passing through my head when Freddie approached to the couch where I was sitting and sat next to me.

"Hey Sam" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hello Freddie"

I was nervous but then I looked to the floor and said "we had a really cool show today and you were just...great"

"Umm...thanks! You were great too and you looked amazing" he said with a smirk in his face

I blushed slightly and lower my head then I felt him getting closer, placing his hand in top of mine. My heartbeats were getting faster; I thought my heart was about to pop out of my chest. It was very difficult to hold back; his hair, his eyes, and his face. Well, actually...him in all his aspect. He makes me fly through the air with just a simple look or a smile. He makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. He just makes my world so complete. He makes me a better person and besides I'm not the type of girl who is romantic and s**t but look at me, what I'm thinking right now it's really cheesy for my style but that's the power he has over me. He makes me crazy!

He was making me feel really nervous…and excited too, I was about to sit in his lap and kiss him wildly, I restrained myself and instead I lifted my head and we looked into each other eyes, I was dumbfounded by him, he was just stunning but then I was taken from my thoughts when I heard him say

"Sam, I have something to tell you…" he was struggling to let the words out but he remained silent

"Yeah? What do you want to tell me?" I said impatiently. I started looking into his eyes; they were so beautiful and striking. I was so lost in them, I could watch those eyes for the rest of my life but I remembered he was about to tell me something & it seemed that it was important so I shook my head to clear my mind and I tried to concentrate in our conversation but he was still in silence. "Freddie...hello...I'm waiting!" I told him really loud and clear, trying to make him speak already but I noticed that he was nervous (he was shaking) so I realized what I had to do; I kissed his cheek and hugged him really tight, at first it was awkward but it was getting nicer through time.

"Don't worry, you can tell me when you're ready" I said in a soft and understanding voice while I was non-sexually stroking his back trying to make him feel better

He looked at me with a smile on his face and breathes deeply. "No, I'm actually ready for this. I've been thinking for a long time how and when I was going to tell you and this is the right time"

I was really confused, I had no idea what he was going to tell me but I was getting really worried and anxious. "Freddie, tell me already…you are scaring me, is something serious going on?" "No, not a bad thing, do not worry and listen to me. Sam, what I need to tell you is that...I love you"

I was really surprised, he left me speechless. "Umm...uh…I wasn't expecting that…" were the only words I could manage to get out of my mouth but after a while of processing what Freddie said I finally spoke "but I thought you liked Carly, not me"

He looked at me with innocent eyes and said "I did like her but I started developing feelings for you..." I blushed slightly. I was so excited about what Freddie had said that I almost exploded but instead I smiled at him.

Freddy got even closer and our lips were touching. I was looking into his beautiful eyes & in a soft voice I said "I love you too Freddie" he smiled and then kissed me, of course I kissed him back; it was soft and slow at first but then it was full of passion and love. It seemed as if we put all of our kept feelings in the kiss. Yeah, it was that great!

After a while, we broke the kiss and both of us remained in silence with a smile in our faces. I was the one who broke the silence when I said "I've been waiting for this kiss for a long time now & it was just exactly like I imagined...it was just perfect" he smiled, holding my hands with his fingers intertwined with mine's and in a lovely voice he said "it was perfect because you're perfect and you make my world perfect" I blushed and said "you're perfect too and I figured that the best thing of expressing our feelings is that I believe that you are & you'll always be the chosen one"


End file.
